An Unforgetable Trip Of Seigaku's
by akeedacrest
Summary: Seigaku Regulars get to have a weekend get-away overnight trip to one of Atobe's mansion. Lots of weird things happened to them. Wondering what is it? My very first fiction. Please read and review! Really! Enjoy! (Still up and going...)
1. What Trip?

**DISCLAIMER:** Characters in the story doesn't belong to me. They are officially belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

**A/N:** This story consists of several chapters and doesn't contain any yaoi if I'm not mistaken. So, happy reading! And please forgive me if I have any grammar mistake. My English is not really that good. Hehe..

**An Unforgettable Trip Of Seigaku's**

By:akeedacrest

**(Chapter 1) What Trip?**

(4 pm) All the regulars assembled inside the locker room after a hard day of training.

"Ah! Finally finish today's practice. Oi Ryoma, wanna grab some hamburgers later on?" Momo changes off his tennis uniform happily.

"U-s"

"I want to follow too!" Eiji bounced towards Ryoma and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Neh, Oishi, Fuji, are you guys coming?"

"Itai, senpai!" Ryoma tries to struggle against Eiji's grip.

"Okay, since I have nothing to do anyway." Fuji smiled.

"Okay" Oishi nodded.

"Neh, Mamushi, do you want to come? I'm being extra kind today to invite you. So, you better appreciate this."

"Fwshhhhhh… Yadaa.. I would rather die than accepting your invitation" Kaidoh, grabbing his towel as he's going to make his way to the exit.

"Nani! Fine with me. I'm just being kind! Humph!"

"The world would collapse before you do that. Fwshhhhh!"

"You want a piece of me!" Momo walked towards Kaidoh with all the anger he got.

"Bring it on! Fwshhh!"

"Ma, yamerou futari domo!" As Oishi being the Seigaku's Mama and Kawamura tried to stop both of them from fighting again.

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma said his infamous quote out. He then handed Kawamura a tennis racquet. "Hora, Kawamura-senpai."

"Hora hora hora! Burning! Come on, baby! No fighting! Kawamura drags Momo away from Kaidoh single handed.

"Hey, why am I always being the one that Kawamura senpai drags off!"

Ryuzaki sensei came in and interrupted them. " Hora, you guys are fighting again? Mataku. Regulars, assemble in front of school tomorrow 7 sharp. Tezuka and I have a plan for the team."

"Nani! For what!" All except Fuji who just can expect the unexpected.

" Nyah Tezuka have a plan for us? Uwa, is it another practice training camp?"

"Ia. Something else. You'll see tomorrow." Replied Ryuzaki-sensei as she shook her head. " Remember to pack all your needs such as extra clothes as we will have to overnight."

"Inui, do you know anything about this?" Oishi who is curious about it asked Inui who is apparently busy gathering data.

"He's not listening to me." Sweat drop on his head.

"Maa, anyhow I'm looking forward for tomorrow. We haven't had any overnight since the last training for the Rikkai match." Fuji just smiled and wondered about the plan for tomorrow.

"Uwa, hope this time they find a better place to live in." Momo is into his excited mood.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, minna, see you all tomorrow. Don't sleep so late tonight or else you can't wake up early tomorrow morning. " Oishi packed his stuff as he's getting ready to leave.

"Bye bye, minna. Bye bye, O-chibi" Eiji follows Oishi out.

"Ma-te. How about the hamburgers! Mo!" Momo exclaimed.

* * *

(7.10 am) The next morning…

The first to be in front of the school is Tezuka, followed by Fuji, Oishi, and Kawamura.

"Morning" Inui greeted as he walked towards the others with Kaidoh.

"Nyah morning.." Eiji greeted minutes later after Inui's arrival.

"Ohio, minna-san!" Momo greeted with burgers in his mouth. (..Wait... Does the burger shop open this early?)

"Where is Echizen?" Tezuka started to get fed up with Ryoma's unpunctuality.

"Nyah. Oh-chibi is late as usual"

"I'll call him" Oishi took out his phone and ready to call when..

"Us.." Echizen walked towards the seniors rubbing his right eye and yawning.

"OSOI!"

" Ho-hum.. For being late, you get to have this punishment. It's the new SUPER AMAZING SILVER+GOLDEN SPECIAL INUI REMIX JUICE THE SECOND. I've added some extra special ingredients!"

Everyone's face turned blue.. Well.. Of course, this doesn't affect Fuji and Tezuka.

"YADDAAAAAA!. Zettai Yadaa!. Inui senpai, you didn't say this yesterday! It's unfair! No way that I'm going to drink that. For hell, it's silver in color kind of like mercury! " Ryoma screamed in horror.

* * *

The bus arrived few minutes later. In the bus..

"Looks like he's going to pass out for quite a long time" Sweat drop dropping through Momo's head looking at Ryoma who passed out on the SUPER AMAZING SILVER+GOLDEN SPECIAL INUI REMIX JUICE THE SECOND.

"By the way, Inui senpai, why is it called the SUPER AMAZING SILVER+GOLDEN SPECIAL INUI REMIX JUICE THE SECOND? Where is the first one?" Momo asked out of curiosity.

"I'm saving the first one especially for this trip." Inui smiled evilly.

"Eeek! I should have not asked him"

"Maa.. new juice, Inui? Is it as tasty as the previous one? Maybe I should give it a test. " Fuji smiled with an evil yet cheerful look towards Inui.

"Ahaha…"

* * *

(11 am) After a long bumpy ride in the bus, they finally arrived at their stop. A huge, fine-looking house with a swimming pool, 5 tennis courts, and a large and weird maze.

Tezuka knocked on the door of the house or rather a mansion while carrying his tennis bag on his left shoulder. A servant opened the door to let them in.

"Please wait here. I will inform your arrival to Atobe-sama"

"Domo" bows Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei.

"A-to-be-sama? Nani! We're at Atobe's house? What is all this? Why are we here?" asked Momo.

"It's a mansion to be exact. Welcome to one of my many beautiful and exotic villa." Atobe smiles as he walks down the stair from the second floor wearing a dark blue robe.

There are also a few of Hyoutei's members standing on the verandah. Shisido, Ohtori, Oshitari, Mukahi and of course, Atobe's loyal sidekick, Kabaji. (**A/N:** Notice who is missing?)

"Ah Tezuka, you have finally arrive. Servant, show them to their rooms."

"We will be heading out first, Atobe." Oshitari is getting ready to go outside with Mukahi while Shisido and Ohtori have their own plan.

Atobe just nods.

Okay, nine Seigaku regulars. Obviously, Oishi ended up in a room with none other than Eiji and Momo in a room with Ryoma, Inui with Kaidoh, Fuji with Kawamura, and Tezuka got his own room which he is quite glad actually because he neither wants to share a room with the other regulars if he has a choice.

Before all of them goes into their rooms to unpack, Ryuzaki tells the Seigaku regulars to assemble at the first floor after finish unpacking.

* * *

In Ryoma and Momo's room

"I wonder why do we come to Atobe's mansion? Is it some kind of training? Do we have to do match against Hyoutei?"

"Senpai, you're thinking too much." Ryoma is getting ready to unpack all his belongings.

Then, Ryoma noticed that his bag is moving. Both stared at Ryoma's bag. A cat jumped out and leaped at Ryoma.

"Ka-rupin?. Not again!" He sighed.

* * *

In Oishi and Eiji's room

"Oishi, I forget to bring my favorite toothpaste! What am I going to do?'

Oishi handed over a brand new unpacked toothpaste to Eiji.

"Ahh! Oishi, Sankyuu! Yeah! You are the best."

* * *

In Inui and Kaidoh's room

"..."

"…"

"…Fwshh…"

"Kaidoh, do you want to do extra training to improve your biceps and triceps muscles later on? I noticed a park nearby when we are on the way here. We can train there."

"Okay…Fwshh"

"It's a date then. Ahaha.."

"…Senpai…" Sweatdrop runs down Kaidoh's head.

* * *

In Fuji and Kawamura's room

"A-no.. Fuji, thanks for being in a room with me."

Fuji just smiled back. Actually, Fuji had to end up with him as most of the regulars don't want to end up in the same room as Fuji. As everyone knows, Fuji tends to be a bit scary and well, most of them tried "_Fuji's recipes for feeling of uneasiness_." Kowai…

* * *

In Tezuka's room

Well, nothing is up there because he is alone in that room.

_to be continued_

**_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please please review! Any constructive review will be very much appreciated!_**


	2. Feeling Lost?

**(Chapter 2) Feeling Lost?**

After finish unpacking their belongings, they assembled at the lobby as what Ryuzaki sensei instructed them.

"Okay, listen up. Don't be too stress about what this trip is all about. Basically, this is just a relaxation trip for you guys before the national tournament. Hyoutei's team is also doing the same before their winter tournament. So Atobe agreed to do this together with our school. Today, you guys will do what you wish to do. Then tomorrow morning, we will have a friendly match with Hyoutei before heading home. Does that answer all your questions, Momo?" Ryuzaki sensei is giving the team speech with Atobe and Tezuka standing right next to her.

Momo just smiled back with a sweatdrop running down his head.

"Sensei, can we still train and have a match or two if we want to?" Inui interrupted the conversation.

"It's up to you. This is a self-organizing activity for you all. Feel free to do what you want."

"Nyah! This is great. So, I'm going to take a hike to the mountain with Oishi."

"But… since when I agreed to… sigh Nevermind."

"Let's go, nyah."

"Ahem. Before leaving, just a reminder to you all not to roam around too far as there is some wild animals out there. Hmph, I will not hold responsible to what will happen to you." Atobe advises them and flips his hair. "Kabaji, let's go to the pool." Atobe then left with Kabaji.

"Usu"

"Now Kaidoh, shall we go on to our date? Ahaha…"

Kaidoh blushed as few ears are set on the converstation between Kaidoh and Inui.

"Taka-san, do you have any plan?" Fuji smiled.

"No"

"How about a little match between you and me?"

"A-no... Okay…"

"Momo senpai, I forgets something in the room. I'm going to get it for a while."

"I will go with you."

Everyone left except Tezuka and Ryuzaki sensei.

"Tezuka, don't you have plan? Don't be so stiff. Relax a bit."

"I understand, sensei"

In Ryoma and Momo's room

"Karupin? Karupin?"

"Is it missing?"

Ryoma noticed one of the windows is open. "Oh no."

"We should go and look for him."

* * *

Jungle near Atobe's house

"Nyah, the air here is so refreshing. Let's climb to the top, nyah!"

"Eiji, be more careful. Like Atobe said, there could be some wild animals roaming around."

"No worries. There isn't a single wild animal around"

Suddenly, a hand touches Eiji's head from above.

"Agghh! What is that!" Eiji freaks out.

"What? What happens?" Oishi panics.

"Something is on my head!."

"H--e--l--p…" A voice from above Eiji is heard.

(**A/N:** I'll leave it a mystery here for you guys to wonder what is happening here for a while as we get back to Inui and Kaidoh.)

* * *

(1.45 pm) At the park nearby the mansion with a huge maze.

"Senpai, how many more to go?"

"345 down, 155 more to go"

"Fwshhh!"

"After this you can do some light exercise around the park."

"Fwshh!"

Suddenly, Inui felt the need to go to the restroom.

"Kaidoh, just continue on. I'll… erm.. I'll be back in a while."

"Okay, senpai."

"Meoww" Karupin jumped out from a bush and rounded Kaidoh. ( I dunno how to express the way Karupin sound, so I will just put "meow" ')

"You..you are Echizen's cat. How come you are here?..fwshh…"

Karupin jumped back into a bush and into the maze.

"Wait." Kaidoh went after Karupin.

"Karupin! Karupin!" Ryoma started to become very worried.

"Don't worry too much, Echizen. Cats know how to make their way back, right?" Momo is trying to comfort Ryoma.

Ryoma noticed Karupin's track near the maze because it's a bit muddy and when its muddy, we leave track. '

"Let's go in." Momo is giving the exact idea in Ryoma's mind.

Okay, now back to Eiji them.

* * *

"Err; can you help me down please?"

"Akutagawa Jiroh?" Oishi looks up.

"How you get up there like that, nyah?"

"Now is not the most comfortable way for me to explain. Can you get me down first?"

"Oh, sorry"

Oishi and Eiji helped Jiroh who is tied to a tree upside down.

"Thanks"

"So, how did you get caught up like that nyah?"

"Well, I was exploring here to find a nice spot for me to take my afternoon nap and I stepped on the rope. I guess it must be a trap to catch the wild animals by some hunter"

Oshitari and Mukahi walked towards the crowd of three.

"Jiroh, there you are!" Mukahi shouts. "Erghh, Kikimaru…"

"Hai, nyah"

Mukahi sticks out his tongue.

"Nyah?"

"Thank you for finding him" Oshitari thanked Oishi.

"No problem."

"Jiroh, lets go back… Jiroh, are you listening? Jiroh? Are you sleeping again?" Oshitari slapped his own forehead.

"Hyrum!"

"What is that sound, nyah?"

All of them looked around. There is a bear standing near them.

"Bear! What should we do? Run? Pretend dead? Climb a tree?" Oishi started to panic.

"Let him taste the Kikimaru beam this time nyah! ... Ah? No racquet?... Run!"

All of them started to run as the bear started to chase after them. Oshitari dragged Jiroh away too, of course. We don't want to kill someone here, do we? Hahaha.

_The bear is still chasing after us. How are we going to escape from it? Think, Oishi, think. You are the Seigaku's vice president. You should have a solution. Think!_

Everyone is still running…

Oishi then got an idea. "Did you guys pack any food inside your bag pack?"

"Gakuto, hand me all of your junk foods in your back." Oshitari suggested to Mukahi.

"No way!"

"Do you rather get killed than giving it to me?"

"Alright! Alright!"

Oshitari then opened some of the junk foods and threw it behind them towards the bear. The bear stopped chasing after them to sniff the food. The bear then ate all the junk food. All of them stopped running as they grasped for some air.

"Nyah!" Eiji felt much more relieved as he gasped some air after a long run.

"Okay, the bear stops chasing us for a while. We should take this chance to sneak back down the mountain through the side" Oishi suggested.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	3. Operation Tango

**(Chapter 3) Operation Tango**

All of them slowly sneaked around through the side to go down back to the mansion. By the time they got down the mountain and back to the mansion, it was sundown already, about 7pm. As they entered the mansion, a few of the regulars gathered at the first floor discussing about something. Ryuzaki sensei was not there because she went to the town for an important matter.

"What is all this commotion about?" Oishi who is always curious asked them.

"There you guys are! We've been worried about your whereabouts. Where have you guys been?" Fuji exclaimed in relief.

"Err…We…" Oishi tried to find the appropriate word to explain their "adventure".

"We been chased around the woods by a bear" Oshitari interrupted.

"The bear is this big, nyah! And its teeth is this long and its claw is very sharp too, nyah!" Eiji jumped around and waved his both hands like a madman.

"You are exaggerating!" Mukahi can't stand Eiji's behavior.

"Nyah?"

"Stop making the "nyah" sound!"

"Hoi hoi?"

"And that sound too!"

"Okay, stop the crap!" Atobe exclaimed in frustration.

"Now, the one that is still missing is Kaidoh, Momo, and Echizen" Inui pushed his glasses up.

"The last time I saw Kaidoh is at the park"

"The park? Oh no, this is bad" Ohtori stepped to the front to explain.

"Why is it bad nyah?"

Atobe sighed and slapped his forehead. "There is one time when we found out that Jiroh was missing after we noticed that he didn't come back for lunch and dinner. As one of my servants told me that he went into the maze, we went to look for him. It took us about 3 hours just to find him sleeping at the end of the maze. He was very scary at that time. When we tried to wake him up, his eyes are red and he talked in a lady's voice and keep on telling us to go away. He was possessed. We had to lock him up in a cage for a week before he turned back into his old self."

All the Seigaku regulars felt shivers running through their spines.

"You mean there's a ghost there nyah?" Eiji hide behind Oishi.

"Maybe. We are not sure about that either. Since then, we never dare to go there again." Ohtori sits down next to Shishido after explaining.

"So, are we going to find that broom head and snake-boy?" Shishido muttered.

"We can't leave them there! We must go find them!" Oishi turned into his Seigaku's mama's mode.

"This is going to be interesting" Fuji smiled.

"We have 12 people here, excluding Jiroh. We will break into 3 groups. This will make it easier for us to find them."

"Why are you excluding me?" Jiroh woke up with a bit of sliver drooled down his mouth.

"Hmpp, we don't wanna bring you and have the trouble trying to find you again later. You just stay here and sleep" Atobe tried to persuade Jiroh not to tag along with them.

Jiroh was not listening to him. He went back sleeping on the couch.

Atobe sighed.

"How are we going to decide on the group?" Fuji asked.

"Paper-pulling. There are 3 colors. Each color for each group" Inui took out a set of paper.

Each of them took one of the papers.

"Okay. So the blue team members are Shishido, Oshitari, Ohtori and Oishi. Red team- Atobe, Tezuka and Kawamura and Kabaji. Green team- Fuji, Eiji, Mukahi and me.

"I wanna be in the same team as Oishi, nyah!"

"Of all people, why am I in the same team as him?" Mukahi muttered.

"Atobe, do you have the plan of the maze?" Inui asked.

"Yes. It's here" Atobe handed over the maze's map to Inui.

"Thanks." Inui pushed up his glasses as he examined the map.

"The blue team will search this area. The red team searches this area and the green team search here. There's a 97 percent that we will find them in less than an hour this way. If anything happens, the team just signals the rest of the other teams with the torchlight. Operation name: "Operation BRAVO". Everyone understand?" He handed each team a torchlight.

"Operation BRAVO? What kind of name is that? This doesn't suits me at all. Not elegant and beautiful enough!" Atobe exclaimed.

"I will name it operation TANGO. It's more elegant"

"How about operation NEKO nyah?" Eiji raised up his left hand.

"I would rather call it operation save the stupid Broom Head and Snake-boy" Shishido suggested in a harsh voice.

"A-no, I think we should get going" Kawamura suggested in a polite manner.

All of them split up following their groups to search for the missing trio. This is where the real adventure begins.

* * *

Inside the maze

* * *

Green Team (Fuji, Eiji, Mukahi, Inui)

"Creepy, nyah" Eiji walks along tagging behind Fuji.

_Argh… Why am I stuck with them again anyway? Why am I the only Hyoutei student here? Why? Why? _

"Mukahi, are you okay?"

_"_...mumble…mumble…mumble.."

"Hmm.. If ghost really exist, there's a slight 13 percent that we will meet it if we fail to find them before 8 pm. Percentage will increase by 2 percent every 5 minutes after 8 pm." Inui took his notebook out and began his calculation.

"This will make a very interesting data in my notebook if we are able to meet the ghost."

"Inui!" Eiji scolded Inui as he holds Fuji's right hand tightly.

"Eijiii…" Fuji turned his head towards Eiji wearing a "faceless" mask. (A/N: It's the mask that Fuji used in the episode of the cursed racquet.)

"ARGH!" Eiji shouted in terror. He let go of Fuji's right hand and then ran away from the group.

Fuji took his mask down and tried to stop Eiji but it was too late. Eiji ran away very very far.

_Great… Just great… Now we have to find 4 guys instead of 3. Why am I stuck with them again anyway?_ Mukahi sighed.

* * *

Red Team (Atobe, Tezuka, Kawamura, Kabaji)

"We should turn here" Tezuka pointed to the left as they walked nearer to an interception.

_I thought I'm the leader of the group. Then, why is he giving the order?_ Atobe flipped his hair.

As they were about to turn, a cry from afar was heard.

"That sounds like Momo. Tezuka, we should go there and take a look" Kawamura suggested.

All of them hurried to the direction where the voice is coming from.

"Momo!" Kawamura exclaimed.

"Ghost! A ghost! …Af..t..the..ring.. us. Help!"

"Momo, calm yourself down. Where are Kaidoh and Echizen?"

"..Buchou!" Momo stood up and hugged Tezuka.

"A..a..?" Tezuka was surprised while everyone else was shocked.

Is he hugging Tezuka? Well, that's was an unexpected sceneries. Neh, Kabaji?"

"Usu"

"Momo, where is Echizen?" Kawamura tried to calm Momo down.

"..I.. don't know.. We got separated"

Suddenly, out of nowhere from the bush, Kaidoh jumped out holding Karupin and crying for help.

"Kaidoh?"

"..Buchou!" Kaidoh hugged Tezuka.

"A..a..?" Tezuka was surprised while everyone else was shocked.

_Do I look like a hugging pillar to them?_ Tezuka wondered.

"Tezuka, looks like you are pretty "huggable" for Seigaku" Atobe smirked.

"Shut up"

"Hmmp" Atobe turned away.

* * *

Blue Team (Shishido, Ohsitari, Ohtori, Oishi)

"I wonder whether the others are okay. Maybe Eiji now is scared. Maybe I should go and find him." Oishi worried about tons of stuff.

"It's amazing that you haven't got any single white hair yet" Ohsitari teased him.

"?" Oishi doesn't get the message that Oshitari was trying to imply.

"If I see that broom head and snake-boy, I'll give them what they deserves for making me going out here and missing my favorite TV show!" Shishido continued to walk as he mumbled along the way.

"Help! I'm lost, nyah!"

"That sounds like... Eiji?" Oishi was disturbed by the voice.

"Nyah! Help, nyah! Uwaaa…"

Oishi walked towards the voice. It really turned out to be Eiji.

"Eiji?"

" sob..sob.." Eiji wiped his tears and looked up. "Oishi?. Oishi, it's you. I'm so glad,nyah!" Eiji stood up and hugged Oishi.

Oishi just blushed as the rest were looking at him and Eiji.

Then they heard another sound coming from the bush.

"What's that?" Ohtori asked curiously.

* * *

_to be continued..._


	4. Ghost!

**(Chapter 4) Ghost!**

Everyone in Blue Team cautiously awaited something in the bush to appear. After a few seconds of sweat drops and biting their fingernails, someone with a rather short height appeared. Everyone in that team screamed.

"O-chibi?" Eiji gave him a curious look after finished screaming.

"Mou! Don't scare me like that again! I'm still your senpai! What are you doing in the bush and jumping out all of the sudden?" Eiji scolded Ryoma and jumping here and there frantically.

"Echizen? Are you okay? Where did you disappear to? We have been worrying about you! Don't you dare scare me like that again! Oishi continued to lecture Echizen.

"Echizen-san, you look so pale. Are you okay?" Ohtori expressed his concern.

"Oishi, o-chibi is starting to scare me… A lot! Why is he acting this way? Mou! O-chibi!"

Shishido took out the torchlight that was given to him earlier on and shone it towards Ryoma.

"O-chibi's eyes are red!"

"Err, do you guys notice that he's a bit taller than before?" Oshitari pointed to Ryoma's legs.

"O-chibi is floating! Cool!"

"Huh?" All minus Ryoma looked at Eiji wondering what is so cool about it and how could he reacted like that at such crisis.

"He's possessed! We better run!" Othori was the first to take his leap and ran away. All the others followed.

Ryoma started to float towards them and wanted to grab one of them. They ran even harder as Ryoma chased after them.

"Help! I don't want to die, nyah!" Eiji started to cry.

"Shishido, on the torchlight and signal the others!" Oshitari exclaimed.

Shisido searched his pocket for the torchlight. He then on the torchlight and signals the other team by shining the torchlight upwards.

* * *

Green Team 

"I think there is a team that is in trouble"

"And how you know that, MR. TENSAI Fuji? Don't tell me that you are psychic." Mukahi teased Fuji.

Fuji pointed toward the direction of the light from the torchlight.

"…" Sweatdrop runs down Mukahi's head.

"I think we should go there. There's a possibility that one of the team founds them or …Eiji"

* * *

The green team headed toward the direction of where the light is coming from. After taking few minutes (less than 15 minutes) trying to catch up with the light, they saw Ryoma trying to choke Shisido while the others trying to free Shishido from Ryoma's grip. The red team arrived a few minutes later. 

"What is going on here?" Tezuka inquired.

"Tezuka, Ryoma's possessed!" Oishi replied while trying to free Shishido.

"That little brat is really strong" Atobe amazed.

"Did any of you guys bring your racquet here?" Out of the tense situation, this question suddenly came out of Fuji's mouth.

Everyone was shocked and wordless. Fuji's question broke the tense situation.

"I have one, Fuji senpai" Kaidoh stepped front and gave Fuji his racquet.

"Taka-san, can you come here for a while?"

"Huh?" Kawamura stepped forward and stood in front of Fuji.

"Fuji, how could you do such a thing at a time like this? This is serious!" Oishi exclaimed.

"Just trust me" Fuji gave Oishi a stern look.

Oishi, terrified with Fuji's look shut his mouth.

"Taka-san, hold this racquet and Kabaji-san, can you throw the tennis ball at Taka-san with all your might?"

"Usu"

"Minna-san, please stand away from Echizen"

"Are you going to play tennis now? Are you crazy? I'm choking till death here!" Shisido exclaimed, barely maintained his strength not to let Ryoma choked him.

"Fuji, if we let go of our hands, Shishido will be choked to death! Tezuka! Do something about it or just say something!" Oishi exclaimed, still not letting go of his hands that tried to free Shishido.

"Oishi, just do what Fuji says"

"But Tezuka.. Argh! Alright!" Oishi let go of his hand.

"Hey, you! Come on and throw with all the power you got! I'm not afraid of you! Come on!" Kawamura pointed his racquet, err... correction, Kaidoh's racquet at Kabaji.

Kabaji replied him with a dumb look.

Kawamura was annoyed and sets his position ready to strike the ball.

"Err, c-could you guys make this any faster? I can't hold on much longer!" Shishido became frustrated.

Fuji then walked towards Kawamura and whispered something to Kawamura and signaled Kabaji to throw the ball. The ball flew fast and heavy towards Kawamura. Kawamura aimed it at Ryoma and hit's Ryoma's head. Ryoma dropped unconscious and let go of his grip on Shisido.

"That brat… sure has a strong grip for a body his size" Shishido rubbed his neck as he gasped for some air.

Suddenly, Ryoma's whole body started to glow and the ghost came out of Ryoma's body. Kaidoh turned pale and fainted after he screamed for a short while like a girl. Everyone else's face turned pale.

"What is happening now?" Mukahi felt goose bumps all over him.

"There is a 100 percent that it's very angry."

"Go…away" the ghost said it in a very soft voice.

All of them just stood there and didn't move at all.

"GO AWAY!" the ghost exclaimed.

All of them screamed and ran as hard as they can. Some of them carried Kaidoh and Ryoma. As they were too busy to read the map to get out of the maze, Kawamura just make his own exit to get out everybody out with his...err.. Kaidoh's racquet.

"Burning! Burning!"

"My beautiful maze… You're going to pay for this!" Atobe shouted at Kawamura.

"Atobe, counting later, run FIRST!" Oshitari shouted back at Atobe.

"We're going to die. We're going to die." Momo sniveled as he ran.

Inui took out his notebook and pen and wrote something.

"Inui, what are you doing?"

"I'm writing my will"

"Souka? Can give me a pen and a paper too?"

"Sure. Here" Inui handed Fuji a pen and a paper.

Sweatdrop runs down Tezuka's head.

"OKAASAN!"

"Almost to the exit. I see light, nyah" Eiji's face turned to joy.

"Burning! Burning!"

Atobe took out a walkie-talkie.

"What is that?" Shishido asked.

"A walkie-talkie"

"For what?"

He gave his servant commands to set the trap up.

"What trap?" Shishido wondered.

Suddenly, a big cage-like trap fell down behind them and trapped the ghost.

"I think it's that trap" Ohtori pointed to the big cage behind them.

* * *

_to be continued..._

_**A/N:** How is it? Err, personally I don't really like it cause I think it's a bit weird? Haha.. Anyway, please read and review, ne? Saa!_


	5. Who Let The Ghost Out?

**(Chapter 5) Who Let The Ghost Out?**

All of them stopped running and gasped for some air after the long run. Momo frantically jumped with joy. Kaidoh started to gain consciousness but unfortunately, Ryoma was still out cold.

"Kaidoh, are you awake? Are you okay?" Oishi asked.

"Err, I think so… Who are you?" Kaidoh pointed at Inui.

"Why am I the only one he always forgets?" Inui was shocked and faded like dust blown by the wind.

"I'm just kidding, Inui senpai."

"Hoi hoi, Kaidoh is joking? That's rare!"

"Fwsh…" Kaidoh's face blushed.

"Now you caught the ghost, how are you going to deal with it?" Tezuka asked Atobe.

"I have no idea. Anyone got any idea?"

"Uh uh. How about… er.." Momo raised his left hand and jumped high so that he will be noticed by Atobe and Tezuka who were standing in front of the uh… flock?

"Yes, you.. er.. the one standing at the back." Atobe turned and looked at Momo.

"Name's Momoshiro, Momo-chan."

"Yeah, whatever. What's your idea?"

"Err.. We could.. err.. What was it again? Dang! I forgot!" Momo scratched his head as he tried to remember.

All kept arguing on what to do with the ghost. However, one mysteriously stepped forward to the cage and opened the cage while the rest is arguing. The ghost was freed without anyone noticing and made its way back into the maze.

* * *

Minutes later… 

"The cage is opened! The cage is opened, nyah!" Eiji who was among of the few people standing behind and near to the cage screamed and jumped up and down frantically.

As they were busy arguing, they ignored the little voice.

"People! The ghost is gone!" Fuji exclaimed.

Fuji's loud voice broke the argument and was able to make heads turned to him and Eiji.

"Oh no! The ghost is gone! What should we do?" Momo screamed.

"Well, at least the ghost is chasing us and trying to kill us no more." Shishido muttered.

"But we can't leave it roaming around freely and furthermore, it's dangerous. Maybe we should go and catch it again?" Oishi suggested.

"No way! I'm not going into that maze again!" Shishido shook his head meaning he disagreed.

"But as Oishi-san said, it's not safe for us to leave it as it is. We did that last time when Jiroh-san was possessed and look where it got us into now. We must catch it in order not to let this incident repeat itself." Ohtori agreed to Oishi's plan that is to catch the ghost.

"Whatever the decision, I suggest we discuss it inside. At least until Echizen is awake." Tezuka instructed.

"Good idea, buchou. Standing here gives me the creeps." Momo rubbed his goose bumps away.

* * *

The Hyoutei's members and the Regulars entered the mansion. Ryoma was laid on one of the sofa at the living room. Some took their lead to comfort ness by taking a seat at the sofas. 

"Can I have some hot towel?" Oishi asked one of Atobe's servants politely.

"Please wait while I get you one, sir." The servant went into the kitchen.

"Is there some way to make the ghost disappear peacefully? If possible, not to catch it. Well, through spiritual negotiation or something?" Eiji asked.

"You mean like calling the spirit? This method might work. Ancient people believed this method can call upon the spirit of the deceased to talk to. Some even asked for future readings and the upcoming lottery ticket's number." Inui pushed his glasses up.

"Inui-san sure is resourceful." Ohtori praised.

"Here's your hot towel, sir." The servant held a tray with a hot towel on it.

"Thank you." Oishi took the hot towel and placed it on Ryoma's forehead.

"Oishi, how's Echizen?" Tezuka asked.

"Not good. He's still out cold." Osihi shook his head.

"By the way, Mukahi, are you okay? You have been quiet since just now. That's very rare of you." Oshitari teased Mukahi.

"Ghost... I've seen a ghost." Mukahi terrified, sat down on a sofa, staring blankly at the floor.

"Kawamura is missing, nyah." Eiji browsed around the room.

"Taka-san is sleeping. I think he's let it all out from just now. Don't wake him." Fuji pointed at Kawamura who was sleeping at a sofa located at the corner of the living room.

"Everyone seemed to be quite exhausted. How about we leave the catching the ghost matter… well, lets say next year? Or calling ghost-buster?" Mukahi suggested.

"Well, for one, I don't mind catching the ghost. I'm not afraid of it. Ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"There's one thing that I'm really curious about. Who the hell is the stupid one that freed the ghost?" Shisido exclaimed.

"I've wanted to ask the same thing just now. Did anyone see the one who freed the ghost?" Oshitari replied.

Everyone shook their head.

"There's 15 of us there just now. Nobody else, right? Echizen can't be the one who freed the ghost since he's out cold. So, that makes it left the 14 possible suspects. Ne, Kabaji?" Atobe explained.

"Usu."

"Alright. Who did it better show yourself up before you're caught." Atobe warned all of them.

Everyone just kept quiet.

"14 suspects. Atobe, Shishido, Ohtori, Mukahi, Oshitari, Kabaji from Hyoutei and Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji, Momo, Kaidoh, Kawamura and me from Seigaku." Inui muttered as he jotted down the names of the possible suspects down in his notebook.

"This is how it going to be. Everyone here in this list get to step front and defend yourself that you didn't do it. Agreed?" Inui added.

"Oh, a detective game. Interesting…" Fuji smiled.

"We'll start with Atobe followed by Tezuka."

"Well, obviously it's not me. I was standing in the front when it happened. It's impossible that it was my doing." Atobe posed elegantly and flipped his front hair.

"I was in front of the group together with Atobe. Impossible to be both of us that did it." Tezuka added to Atobe's word, concluded them out of the list.

"Next is Oishi."

All of them turned their head to Oishi.

"No, no! Definitely not me! I didn't do it! I swear!" Oishi, nervously waved both his hands.

"Sou, sou! Oishi didn't do it! Oishi never lies." Eiji stood up for Oishi.

"Agreed. Believe him. He never lies." Tezuka added.

"Usou? Never lie? Not even once?" Shishido doesn't believe it.

"Unfortunately, yes." Fuji replied with a smile.

"Okay, Oishi is out of the list. How about you, Eiji?"

"Ekk… Not me!"

"Do you have any proof?" Inui pushed his glasses up.

"Err, I was of among few that stood at the back, but I didn't do it, nyah! Aaa! Eto.. Fuji is my witness! He's standing next to me and talking to me the whole time!"

"Is it true, Fuji?"

Fuji nodded.

Eiji sighed in relieve.

"That's five people out of the list. The one left is Shishido, Ohtori, Mukahi, Ohsitari, Kabaji from Hyoutei and Momo, Kaidoh, Kawamura and me from Seigaku."

* * *

_to be continued..._

_**A/N: **Okie, okie.. How is the chapter? I intend to end it on chapter 5 but suddenly this idea just popped into my mind. Anyway, please review! Hmm, I wonder who is the one who freed the ghost? Hahaha.._


End file.
